<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Happy Ending by A_small_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719168">Our Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_writer/pseuds/A_small_writer'>A_small_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Lives (Supernatural), Crying, Dean Winchester In Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Family, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Self-Insert, Spoilers, dean is head over heels for you, f/m - Freeform, tried my best at making this feel like supernatural, tried to make a better ending than cw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_writer/pseuds/A_small_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is coming. Team Free Will 2.0 is on their last leg of preparations before they're set to fight Chuck and tensions are getting high between you and Dean, especially after what had transpired just a few weeks before. Things will work out, right? After all, they're all due for a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Road So Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hum of the impala purred quietly in my ears as I leaned my head against the passenger window. The road in front of us stayed empty as we sped down it.</p>
<p>On either side of us were massive fields of farmland that occasionally broke up into small acres of forest or open green fields. A few times there were lone farmhouses that stood out against the backdrop and sometimes a tracker could be seen driving down one of the dusty pathways to do work. </p>
<p>Giant white clouds stood against the blue sky frozen in place. The late morning sun hit the impala and warmed my hands that laid still in my lap. It’s warmth never became too hot as the steady cold air from the AC blew onto me to keep me from becoming overheated. </p>
<p>My eyes wandered from the white clouds to the fields below as the hum of the car lulled me into a daze close to sleep but I wasn’t tired enough to close my eyes. I leaned back into the leather seat with a content sigh as my eyes never left the scenery outside. </p>
<p>A deserted farmhouse caught my eye longer than anything else. An old forgotten urge filled me for a moment as morbid curiosity tugged at my brain. </p>
<p>I could almost smell the must and decay of the house after long hours of researching. I could feel the warm night air hitting my skin and the metal of the gun in my hands. The squeaky floorboards and the pounding of my heart against my chest as I carefully snuck through the house, hopefully unnoticed by whatever hid itself in it. </p>
<p>I was brought back to the impala and the car ride when the quiet music from the radio grew just a little louder. The AC hit my skin again and I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding before I looked over to the driver. </p>
<p>Dean sat back against the leather seat of his baby and held the steering wheel with a loose grip. While he still had somewhat of a scowl on his face, his eyes stared at the road in front of us with ease rather than apprehension or tension. </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow and looked at me quickly while he glanced at the road. He gave me one of his genuine smiles that I almost immediately returned with soft eyes before he looked back in front of him. </p>
<p>However, I didn’t look away from him as I watched him readjust himself more comfortably in his seat with a sigh. My smile didn’t fade as I studied him in the now more common state of calm he was in...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Five years ago, a few weeks before the end...</em>
</p><p>Rain was pouring from the black sky and with every step my boots sunk down into the mud making it harder to keep up with the hunter in front of me. My clothes were not only soaked but I could feel how heavy they were from the layers of mud caked onto the fabric, which didn’t help with the fact that my muscles were aching from the fight we had just gotten out of.</p><p>We hadn’t expected it to rain as hard as it was and it was making it even harder to see through the near pitch black forest. I wanted to grab a hold of Dean’s hand as I struggled to walk behind him and keep myself from face planting into the mud, but he was too far ahead and wasn’t in a good mood. With a huff I stopped for a second to wipe the rain out my eyes and to catch my breath since we hadn’t stopped moving since the fight.</p><p>I could barely see Dean through the darkness and rain causing me to squint so I could try to make out his form better. He didn’t seem to know that I had stopped moving and my eyes widened when I realized how far he was from me.</p><p>I jogged to catch up to him and kept my eyes glued onto his back. I was unaware of a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and it immediately caught my foot, causing me to fall forward with a surprised yell.</p><p>Luckily, I could catch myself with my hands but I hissed in pain as I felt them burn from being scratched up.</p><p>“Y/n?” I heard Dean call out before he ran back to me causing me to give him a sheepish smile as he helped me up. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I gripped his hand despite the stinging pain until I got my foot out from the root. “Sorry.”</p><p>Dean said nothing, and I loosened my hold on his hand, expecting him to let go but when he didn’t my eyes widened. He kept a firm hold on my hand and guided me swiftly through the trees until we finally made it back to the road where Baby was parked.</p><p>A loud clap of thunder rolled through the sky as we entered the Impala. We both didn’t say a word as we sat there still as a statue, listening to the rain beat the car.</p><p>I glanced over at Dean and saw that he was covered in mud as well with his arms laying beside him while he stared out of the windshield with a distant look that made my heartache with concern.</p><p>With a quiet sigh I sluggishly wiped water out of my face and opened my mouth to say something when the car turned on. I leaned back in the leather seat and watched as the headlights turned on before we started down the road again. Part of me wasn’t surprised that he didn’t turn the radio on, but I knew it was because something was wrong with him.</p><p>Dean sped down the unlit road and on any other day I wouldn’t pay mind to it but there was something with the look in his eyes and his demeanor that was causing me to become even more worried.</p><p>“Uh, Dean?” I broke the silence and ripped my eyes away from the road to look at Dean who, for once, was staring at the road in front of him. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“There’s nothing going on,” he dismissed and bit my lip as I glanced at the road in front of us before looking back at him, turning my body to face him fully.</p><p>“That’s kind of hard to believe considering you seem to be in a bad mood since we killed that werewolf,” I pointed out and he huffed before leaning back in the seat, trying to loosen his muscles to look less tense.</p><p>Dean turned to look at me and gave me a sharp look that made me narrow my eyes at him. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong.”</p><p>For a moment, I wanted to continue arguing with him but the exhaustion from the long day of hunting pulled on me and all I could do was shake my head before looking back out at the road.</p><p>We said nothing to each other for the rest of the drive. All I could do was sit there looking out of the passenger side window at the rain that fell and the dark trees beside us that made my stomach churn at the thought of what else could hide in there. I rubbed my eyes as they fell and closed them hoping maybe I would stop nodding off.</p><p>My eyes didn’t open again until I felt the car stop and Dean’s hand shake me gently on the shoulder, causing me to jump and look at him.</p><p>“We’re back at the motel.” He took the keys out of the car and opened the door with me closely following as I yawned.</p><p>It was still raining and another clap of thunder rang out as we walked back into the dingy motel room that smelled vaguely of the burgers we had at lunch.</p><p>The two beds that were sitting against the tacky wallpaper looked inviting and I nearly crashed onto the stiff mattresses before I remembered how dirty I was. I was about to just take my clothes off before Dean caught my attention.</p><p>“You can take a shower first.” He tossed his keys on the table and went to the fridge to get a beer.</p><p>“Thanks,” I sighed and shuffled into the bathroom.</p><p>When i stepped into the shower, the hot water made my muscles loosen and took away some soreness. I looked down at the scraps on my hands and saw how raw they were cut before I splashed water onto my face with a sigh.</p><p>Not only was i physically exhausted, I was mentally exhausted as well. I desperately needed some kind of vacation from hunting and I wondered if that was what was bother Dean.</p><p>“Maybe I should mention something about taking a break,” I mumbled to myself as I stepped out the shower and dried myself off. “Hey Dean?”</p><p>I stepped out of the bathroom holding my towel but stopped when I saw that Dean was holding his head in his hands. My heart fell, but he glanced up at me before avoiding me as he stood up and walked over to his bed.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>I watched as he picked out fresh clothes and I fidgeted with my towel while biting my lip. “N-Nothing. It can wait for the morning.”</p><p>Dean looked back at me and raised an eyebrow but I shook my head and walked to my bag while waving him off. I could feel his eyes on me and as I pulled out the sleeping shirt that Dean had given me I glance back at him.</p><p>“I’d figure you’d want to watch me undress rather than get dressed,” I joked and I watched as his eyes widened with pink cheeks before he shook his head.</p><p>The door to the bathroom closed, and I got dressed quickly before I sat down on the edge of my bed. I stared at the door and couldn’t help but keep thinking about what was bothering Dean. There were so many things that he could be thinking about and seeing him in this kind of state made me want to hold him, but it was impossible to get him to talk about it now.</p><p>I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the popcorn ceiling, listening to the rain outside and the shower. My eyes fell and I part of me wanted to sit back up so I could say goodnight to Dean like I normally do, but no matter how much I wanted to move, my muscles wouldn’t comply. Soon my eyes closed and the sound of the rain disappeared.</p><p>A loud clap of thunder shook me awake, and I stared into the unlit room with wide eyes. My heart was beating fast causing me to place my hand over my chest and it was then that I realized I was laying underneath the blankets of my bed. I small smile stretched across my lips and I went to go back to sleep when a shiver went down my spine.</p><p>I sat up from my bed and looked to the one beside me, my heart dropping when I saw Dean sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands again. I glanced at the clock to see that it was three in the morning and my heavy heart could’ve stopped beating. Carefully I pushed the blankets off me and sheepishly walked over to Dean.</p><p>Dean didn’t move or say anything but he was shaking and I knew that he was crying or trying hard not cry.</p><p>I ran my hand through his soft hair gently, trying to style it in the way he usually has it before I wrapped my arms around his head, letting him lean his head against my stomach while I played with his hair. I felt his arms slowly snake around my waist before he held me tightly as if I would disappear in front of him. My hands continued to play with his hair but he didn’t push me away.</p><p>“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight?” I whispered after a while. “I always sleep better with someone beside me.”</p><p>“I’m ready to be done,” he huffed into my stomach and I looked down at him. “I can’t keep going on like this.”</p><p>“If we win against God, then we can live a normal life,” I explained and my cheeks felt warmer as I smiled as I ran both of my hands through his hair. “Maybe we can live together.”</p><p>“That’s if we win.” His arms tightened their hold around me as he growled. “I don’t think we can.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” My eyes widened, and I stopped playing with his hair.</p><p>“Because it’s God, Y/n,” Dean said forcefully and pulled away from me, holding my hip with one hand while the other wiped away a few tears from his eyes. “This isn’t like the other times. We don’t have a chance.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to reply but for a moment I couldn’t force the words out of my mouth. What he was saying was true. God himself was after us and at the moment, we didn’t stand a chance against his kind of power. Our future was filled with blood and it would be ours, but I had to keep some kind of optimism, or else I wouldn’t be standing here in front of the man I loved.</p><p>“You don’t know that,” I shook my head and when his hand fell from my hip and I kneeled down in front of him.</p><p>There were tears streaming down his face and I could tell that he was frustrated with them, but the despair in his eyes shocked me more.</p><p>Dean had completely given up.</p><p>My throat tightened up and when I held his face he closed his eyes, which made more tears fall, before leaning into my touch. I wiped a few tears away from his cheeks and he grabbed one of my hands.</p><p>“We might come out of this like we always do,” I tried to pick him up, but he shook his head and looked down so I wouldn’t see anymore tears.</p><p>“And if we don’t?” He croaked out, and I took a deep breath as I stared down at the carpet underneath me.</p><p>I pushed his head up so he could look at me and I caressed his cheek before I force out a sad smile.</p><p>“Then we’ll die together.” My voice shook as the heavy words left my mouth and hit my ears. “And then maybe we can finally get a good nights sleep.”</p><p>Dean scoffed but his face and eyes fell as he pulled me into a hug which let me take a deep breath. His forehead was resting on my shoulder and I leaned my head against his while rubbing soothing circles on his back. The hug only last a few minutes before he pulled away from me and I cupped his face gently again, causing him to smirk.</p><p>I said nothing as I leaned forward and kissed him on his soft lips gently. I expected him to pull away from me but he almost immediately deepened the kiss, causing bliss to wash over me. When we broke apart, he caressed my hands, but his lips had set a fire in my stomach that fueled my want to kiss him more.</p><p>I pressed my lips on his cheeks where the tears had fallen before I kissed him everywhere on the face. There wasn’t a single place on his face I didn’t kiss and I kissed away the last few tears that fell from his eyes before I kissed him on the lips again.</p><p>By the time I was done, Dean had a genuine smile on his tired face and pulled me up on his lap into another hug that was tighter than the last. I felt his lips on my neck as he kissed me sluggishly, causing me to giggle slightly. His arms kept me close to him before he pulled away to look at me with his stunning green eyes.</p><p>I couldn’t help but hold his face again which cause his eyes to drop with adoration and I couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“I would like to go to bed with you now,” he whispered, and I nodded before I kissed him on the lips again. His arms wrapped around my waist firmly, but he didn't look away from me as he leaned back onto the bed, letting me rest on top of him.</p><p>I smiled happily as I heard his steady heartbeat and his fingers tangled in my hair as he played with it. My eyes fell and his breathing steadied, but he fell asleep before I did, causing me to sit up and look at his sleeping face.</p><p>“I won’t let us lose,” I declared quietly. “We’ll get to live a normal life, I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you might recognize this but i promise it's important. This one fic spawned this whole idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love and Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the kitchen of the bunker sipping on the coffee I had in my hands with my eyes glued to the table. I tapped my fingers against the table after I set the mug down and glanced at Dean who sat in front of me. </p>
<p>Dean had his chin rested on his hand as he stared at the table as well with knitted eyebrows. He looked deep in thought and hadn’t drunk the coffee in his hand since he first poured it which was now cold. His eyes were cold as he almost glared at the table before he looked up at me. </p>
<p>I quickly looked away from him and stared around the kitchen as I brought my coffee mug to cover my mouth as I bit into my lip firmly. I could feel his eyes on me and I almost sunk down in my chair as I tried to avoid his stare without leaving. </p>
<p>“Y/n.” Dean cleared his throat and I jumped before looking at him attentively. He squinted at me, almost in irritation as his face pulled down into a scowl which made me set my mug down. “Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” I nodded and gestured for him to continue before I began to fidget with my hands. My eyebrows knitted together and I titled my head slightly before I scooted my chair closer to the table. Part of me knew what he wanted to talk about, it was something that I also wanted to talk about, but at the moment my stomach twisted up in knots. “About what?” </p>
<p>“About what happened,” He stated with his eyes trained on me and I cleared my throat as my eyes darted around the room before looking back at him. “Last week.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” My face fell for a moment before I wrapped my hands together and gave him a smile. Despite the smile on my face, thoughts raced in my mind as my stomach continued to twist so much that the coffee I drank would reappear. “Sure. What about it?”</p>
<p>Dean opened his mouth as he broke eye contact and drank some of his coffee. He sighed silently as he tapped his fingers in thought before he looked back at me. His eyes darted around my face before he shut them and stood up without saying a word. </p>
<p>I watched with confusion as he stormed out of the kitchen past Sam who happened to walk in. My shoulders fell as Sam raised an eyebrow while pointing to his older brother with as much confusion as I had.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Sam asked and I shook my head before I held it in my hands with a groan. He took Dean’s seat and watched as I chugged the rest of my coffee that I wish had some kind of alcohol in it. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” I dismissed him but he shook his head. </p>
<p>“Clearly there’s something because you both have been acting weird since you got back from that hunt.”</p>
<p>A spike of heat hit me as I thought of telling Sam, Dean’s younger brother, what had happened in the motel room. Dean’s breakdown and...the kissing. I physically shook my head as I tried to calm myself down quickly and push the thought out of my mind. I didn’t have to tell Sam since it wasn’t his business and he didn’t need to know.</p>
<p>“This about your feelings for Dean isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Sam!” </p>
<p>I stared at him wide eyed as he chuckled causing me to grip the table tightly. If I didn’t hold the table then Sam would gain new bruises on whatever part of him I could hit. </p>
<p>“Did you think I didn’t know about it?” He asked and I clenched my jaw tightly as my knuckles went white. “Y/n, we’ve known each other since we were kids and I would know if someone had a crush on my brother-”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” I jumped out of my seat which pushed the table slightly. My cheeks burned from my sudden outburst as I waved my hands around wildly as I attempted to explain while Sam chuckled. “It’s not a crush that’s not...that’s not what this is!” </p>
<p>“Then what is it?” He asked and I paused for a moment. </p>
<p>What was it exactly? It had to be something that wasn’t a crush. The days of a schoolgirl crush for Dean had ended long before we both finished high school. So why what else could it be called?</p>
<p>I shrugged exasperatedly before I took my mug and set it in the sink with knitted eyebrows as I began to rinse it out. </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know!” I huffed before I spun around and gestured to him angrily.  “Shouldn’t you be opposed to this? He’s your brother.”</p>
<p>“If I’m being honest I think you two were meant for each other.” Sam shook his head and shrugged as he leaned back in the chair. “I got over my confusion about it a long time ago and it’s not my place to decide who likes my brother.”</p>
<p>“You should.” I groaned as I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. “It’d be better if I just get rid of it since I messed things up.”</p>
<p>“You’ve had twenty-eight years to do that.” Sam pointed out and I sent him a glare before he gave me a curious look. “How’d you mess it up?”</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to answer him before I stopped myself. I bit my lip and hid my mouth behind my hand as I avoided his look. I could just tell him it was none of his business and end it at that, but he would figure out sooner or later. I shook my head and took a deep breath as I held my arms closer to me. </p>
<p>“I may have...kissed him at the motel,” I mumbled and Sam’s eyes widened. “A few times.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” </p>
<p>“No it’s not.”</p>
<p>“Did he kiss you back?” Sam pressed and I tried to think of a way to avoid answering him before I gave out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter!” I exclaimed before I sat back down in front of him and watched as he gave me a confused look. “Dean’s kissed a lot of girls and it didn’t mean anything. Hell, he lived with a woman for a whole year and still left her.”</p>
<p>Sam looked away in thought before he leaned scooted forward and gave me a serious look that made me sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to say this Y/n, but you’re basically family,” he explained and I shut my eyes. “Dean isn’t going to leave you like the other girls.” </p>
<p>“Basically family means he only thinks of me as a sister.”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t have kissed you back if he did.”</p>
<p>I stared at him with knitted eyebrows and no words came to my mind to counter what he said. </p>
<p>“You know Dean,” Sam began and caught my attention. “He likes being told things straight to his face. Just tell him how you feel and the worst that’ll happen is he won’t feel the same. He won’t abandon you.”</p>
<p>I sighed and mulled over it. </p>
<p>Sam had a point. To think that dean would straight up leave me because of a misunderstanding of feelings was foolish. After everything we’d been through together, the only way he’d really leave me would be if he died. </p>
<p> I gave Sam a small smile that he returned. I stood up and he followed as I walked over to him to give him a hug. I squeezed him tightly and he did the same, causing me to laugh before I playfully punched him in the shoulder. </p>
<p>“The consciousness I don’t have,” I joked, which caused him to mess up my hair with a smug smile that made me attempt to push him away as I walked out of the kitchen with him beside me. “Thanks, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s about time you two got together anyway.” He shrugged and I scoffed. <br/>We walked through the halls of the bunker in comfortable silence with my new found confidence that I wore on my face. </p>
<p>Our footsteps echoed across the tiled floor and against the barren walls. Empty bedroom doors stood on either side of us that reminded us of the end goal of finally retiring the bunker, if we lived to see that day. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Cas began as we walked into the library. “If you feel that way, then why don’t you say something?”</p>
<p>The library had piles of books sat on the many tables and a few old boxes full of files out for references. Papers were strewn everywhere across the floor and the tables. </p>
<p>Jack sat at one of the tables and watched Dean and Cas. Dean stood over a book with an irritated look on his face as Cas stood close to him with a stern yet confused face that made me raise an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“It’s not that easy,” Dean huffed out as he glared at Cas who titled his head and opened his mouth to say something when Jack noticed Sam and me. </p>
<p>“Y/n.” Jack looked at me and caught the attention of everyone and I urged him to continue so I could answer his question before I could speak to Dean. “When do you think you and Dean will get together?”</p>
<p>My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t come to mind as every ounce of confidence that I just had left my body. I stood there staring wide eyed at him and avoided looking at Dean as I tried to force some words out of my mouth. </p>
<p>“I..um..Jack I don’t think that’s really any of your business,” I politely told him to which he nodded and looked down at the table in thought for a moment before Sam cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“So, about our plan.” Sam quickly changed the subject but I stared at the floor for a moment before I glanced up at Dean who was looking at me as well with his arms crossed. He had his arms crossed and his eyes had the same hopeless look from the night at the motel which made me give him a concerned look. “Do you think we’re ready?”</p>
<p>“We’ve done enough research and have made the right preparations,” Cas stated as he gestured to Jack and I nodded. “If we want to have a chance to win, we should follow through with it quickly.”</p>
<p>“We should leave tonight,” Jack suggested and we all nodded. </p>
<p>“It shouldn’t take me long to pack-”</p>
<p>“You’re not coming with us.” </p>
<p>I stared at Dean with confusion as he sent me a stern look causing me to lean forward with my hands on the table. Maybe I had heard him wrong? </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I said you’re not coming with us,” Dean repeated and my eyes went wide while my eyebrows knitted together. I felt my shoulders fall before I tensed my muscles and clenched my jaw tightly. “It’s too dangerous and we don’t know what Chuck might do.” </p>
<p>“Not too dangerous for you? Or Sam, or Cas, or Jack?” I asked sharply as I clenched my hands into fists. </p>
<p>“I don’t want Sam to come either, but we made a promise to each other that whatever Chuck does, we put the plan first.” Dean sent me a cold stare as he uncrossed his arms and kept his fists clenched without wavering. </p>
<p>“Do you think that I can’t keep a promise like that?” I spat in disbelief as he sighed heavily and I scoffed. “What happened to being in this together? When did I suddenly lose your faith about me being a good hunter?”</p>
<p>“That’s not what this is about,” Sam spoke up and I looked up at him with surprise. He had a serious look on his face as he glanced at his brother and Cas. “You’re a good hunter, sometimes better than us, but we can’t afford to lose you if something goes wrong.”</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to argue with him Cas spoke up as well, keeping more of a level tone than the two brothers. <br/>“Dean and Sam are right,” he said and I sent him a glare but he didn’t falter. “We’re all at risk and if we bring all of the power we have, we’d be putting everything in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>I scoffed and looked around at all of them. None of them but Dean were looking at me which caused further disdain as I clenched my jaw tightly. My throat was beginning to tighten as I felt myself begin to shake and if it weren’t for my pride I would let a few tears fall. </p>
<p>“Unbelievable.” I shook my head and sent Dean the nastiest look I could muster before I stomped back towards the hallway. “Twenty-eight years.”</p>
<p>“Y/n-” Dean called out to stop me but I merely flipped him the bird without looking behind me as I stormed out into the hallway. </p>
<p>I nearly sprinted down the hallway to get to my room where I slammed the door hard enough for it to be heard from the library before I stood in the middle of my room. </p>
<p>I took quick breathes as I stood there flexing my fists as I tried to look around my room for something to calm myself down with. However, the more I stood there trying to find something, the shakier I became as my vision was clouded with anger. </p>
<p>I took a book off one of my shelves and threw it at the wall which created a loud slap before I quickly grabbed one of my pillows. I gripped it so tight that it might have ripped in half before I shoved my face in it and screamed into it. I kept the pillow pressed to my face as a few tears slipped out from my eyes onto it. </p>
<p>However, after a few moments I tossed it back onto my bed and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breath and walked over to my duffle bag that still had clothes in it from last week’s hunt. </p>
<p>The sight of it made me clenched my jaw and caused another wave of anger to surge through me before I shook my head. I rushed over to my dresser and yanked one of the drawers open to begin packing.<br/>I was going and they couldn’t stop me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This might seem a little unrefined for my kind of fics and I apologize for that. I want to try to get these ideas out while i still have them, however I might one day come back and rewrite them to make it flow better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I folded a shirt from my dresser into my duffle bag as a heavy sigh left my chest. All of the clothes and snacks I needed for the trip were folded neatly into my bag which sat next to my weapons bag. </p><p>I looked through both bags to make sure everything was packed before I zipped them up and set them on the floor with a thump. I plopped myself on the edge of my bed and held my hands in my lap as I looked around my room. </p><p>All walls except one were empty which let the dingy concrete walls stick out. The wall to my right was covered in printed out pictures however. Some of them were from solo hunting trips where I had been captivated by whatever state I had been in. Others had old hunter friends, like Bobby Singer and the brothers beside me. Most of them were of us smiling happily together, something that rarely happened anymore. </p><p>It had been a few hours since I started packing yet the aggravation that had settled in my stomach hadn’t disappeared. I shook my head as I replayed what happened in my head before I walked over to my nightstand to make sure there was nothing left. </p><p>I sifted through my drawer which had little trinkets and a few souvenirs from other states. My hand brushed over a polaroid that had yellowed after the many years it had been developed. Dean had his arm wrapped around my shoulder while I leaned into him with a bright smile. </p><p>The polaroid brought a nostalgic smile to my face as I stroked the fragile picture with my thumbs as carefully as I could. A heavy weight settled on my chest that made me bite my lip. </p><p>I heard my door open and I paused for a moment to close my eyes so I could listen. I took a deep breath when I heard the familiar footsteps walk into the room which made my eyes roll so far back into my head it nearly knocked my head back. </p><p>“Y/n.” Dean began and my shoulders tensed up before I shook my head slightly. I continued to mindlessly stare at the polaroid in my hand without saying a word. The aggravation had crept up again in me and I ground my teeth. “Can we talk?”</p><p>“You wanna talk now?” I snapped as I tossed the polaroid down and slammed my nightstand drawer a little harder than I wanted to before I spun around to look at him. “You Winchester’s never want to talk until it’s too late.”</p><p>“You didn’t give me a chance to.” Dean had a serious look on his face as he stood in the middle of my room looking unfazed by my comment. He watched me expectantly as I crossed my arms with a huff before I gestured for him to continue. “I should’ve talked to you about our decision before we came to it.”</p><p>“Our decision?” I repeated with a scoff as I narrowed my eyes at him. “You mean the decision you made for me, about me? Dean, I’m not a child, I can make decisions on my own.”</p><p>“I know you can, I just-” </p><p>“You just what?” I dropped my arms to my side and watched as his face fell into a scowl before he sent me a sharp look. I clenched my fists as my throat tightened and I attempted to keep my voice from cracking as I shook. “You just want to keep me here for some reason?”</p><p>“It’s my job to protect you,” Dean stated firmly as he clenched his jaw and hands, a sign that he was trying to keep himself from exploding yet I shook my head. “That’s always been my job. Looking out for you and Sam, but I won’t be able to do it this time.”</p><p>“You don’t have to!” I exclaimed but he shook his head while he rubbed his face with his hands. Tears began to blur my vision and it became harder to breathe as I tried to control my shaking. “I’m...I’m not the girl who froze on her first hunt. I’m an experienced hunter.”</p><p>“So what if you are?” Dean snapped and I shut my eyes for a moment which pushed a few tears out of my eyes. “Am I supposed to let you walk into one of Chuck’s traps and let you handle it?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Then what am I going to do if i can’t save you, if no one can? How am I supposed to handle that idea that you might not come back?”</p><p>“Don’t you think I feel the same way?” I screamed out suddenly through my tightened throat which made him step back. I stared at him through teary eyes and watched as a few tears rolled down his cheeks as well while he shook. “Why do you think I want to come with you? I can’t be left here alone without you.”</p><p>Dean’s eyebrows knitted together and his mouth hung open slightly as he watched me wipe away a few tears. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down but the air in my lung only made more tears fall.</p><p>“You’ve always been beside me, we’ve been through everything together!” I cried between a few heavy breaths. “I don’t want you to die just as much as you don’t want me to! The idea of you dying and being able to prevent that but I didn’t get the chance...scares me.”</p><p>I stared into Dean’s wide eyes as he tried to stop his tears from falling while his lips quivered. He stood in the middle of my dark room and shook uncontrollably as the tears rolled off his face onto the floor like a scared child. In that moment it clicked and all of my anger left me as I took a deep breath while I held myself back from hugging him. </p><p>“I’m scared Dean,” I choked out and he shut his eyes. He looked just as hurt as I felt. “We all are...and I can’t pretend that we aren’t.”</p><p>All I could do was stand there and watch him cry as I waited for him to say something. My entire body quivered while I forced myself to stay still. </p><p>Dean’s fists tightened as he took a deep breath and stepped forward before he hesitated. However, he shook his head and rushed up to me. He didn’t give me a chance to react as he gently took my face into his hands and pressed his lips against mine. </p><p>I melted into the kiss immediately and gripped his shirt to pull him closer to me. I kissed him back tenderly as his lips moved with mine in a desperate attempt to stay that close to me. Unfortunately we had to separate to breath but he never took his hands away from my cheeks as his thumbs brushed away any tears that were left. </p><p>Dean rested his forehead against mine as we caught our breath. His thumbs continued to stroke my cheeks which coaxed my eyes to stay closed in bliss. He stayed there for a moment before he leaned away from me but kept his hands on my face.
<br/>
“Look at me,” he whispered desperately and I opened my eyes. </p><p>I met his stunning green eyes that jumped around my face as he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I placed my hands over his to feel closer to him and squeeze them gently with a sad smile. My fingers traced over his rough skin and the tiny scars that protruded from his skin until he looked down at me with melancholic eyes. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>My eyes widened and the air from my lungs disappeared which left me speechless. I stood there with my mouth hanging open as I studied his face to see if he lied. I could barely comprehend when he leaned down and began to kiss me again in a slow and more tender way. </p><p>Dean pulled away from me and left my cheeks empty without his warmth. I craved his touch and I watched him walk to my door still in shock. </p><p>“Dean-”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>My eyebrows knitted together and I tilted my head before I saw him pull out a key from his pocket as he grabbed the door. My heart stopped and my breath hitched in my throat. </p><p>“No!”</p><p>Dean slammed the door behind him just before I ran up to catch him. </p><p>I grabbed the doorknob to twist it open but a click resonated from it before I could. I tugged and twisted the doorknob but it didn’t budge. My heart pounded against my ribcage as I looked around frantically and began to bang on the door as hard as I could. </p><p>“Dean! What are you doing?” I screamed out with a shaky voice as I continued to hit the door. “Open the door!” </p><p>Something scraped against the floor on the other side of the door before it was propped up against the dark wood which made my jaw clench tightly. I paused my assault on the door when he began to speak.</p><p>“Elieen will be back from her hunt in a few days,” Dean said from behind the door as my hands shook with disbelief. “She’ll let you out.”</p><p>“Dean Winchester open this door!” I demanded along with a few curses while I kicked the door. His footsteps began to fade away and my breathing quickened. “Don’t do this! Dean!”  </p><p>I pounded against the door in hopes that maybe it would break but it didn’t move. My voice became hoarse as I screamed out into the empty bunker until my hands had become numb from hitting the door repeatedly. </p><p>Fresh tears rolled off my face as I collapsed onto the floor with my head leaning against the door. I weakly banged on it as I tried to control my breathing before I hugged my knees close to my chest and held my head in my arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise Dean loves you he's just an idiot. Also sorry this took me awhile lack of motivation kills and I'm horrible at writing arguments. New chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hell Never Waits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>About four months before Dean goes to hell...</em>
</p>
<p>Quick and easy. I caught my breath as I looked down at the decapitated vampire in front of me as the blood from her neck pooled onto the old wooden floorboards with a slight tilt in my head. </p>
<p>The evening sun had given me an advantage when I decided to enter the vampires’ nest. It was an old abandoned house that looked like it housed squatters. The wallpaper had grime stuck on it and half of the floorboards were rotten through from water damage. The lights didn’t work and neither did any of the appliances. </p>
<p>The next itself was supposed to house five other vampires yet when I had snuck my way into the house, the only one left was their leader. There were supposed to be two brothers and three sisters, including the leader.</p>
<p>She looked no older than me when I snuck up on her but she looked frantic and angry as I had pinned her into the empty living room.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You stupid hunter,” she hissed as I readied myself for a fight and calmed my nerves. “You may have killed my sisters but as soon as you kill me, my brothers will be outside waiting for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” I questioned with knitted eyebrows but she didn’t give me an answer before she began to attack me.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Now I stood next to her body trying to remember when I had killed her brothers. My plan had been to pick them off one by one after I killed the leader. But now someone or something had thrown a wrench into my plan and the sun had started to set. </p>
<p>I turned to leave the house when I heard approaching footsteps that made my heart jump. I hid behind one of the walls as quietly as I could and listened to the rest of the nest enter the house. </p>
<p>A pair of footsteps made their way up the rickety staircase to the second floor while the other made their way towards the living room. I rolled my machete in my hand as I steadied my breathing and prepared for another fight. </p>
<p>Just as the footsteps walked into the living room and stopped, I jumped out from behind the wall. </p>
<p>I cut through the air with my machete at the figure that was a much larger blur than I had expected. Each of my cuts were dodged before my wrist was grabbed and I was pushed against one of the walls which shook. My machete fell out of my hand but I charged forward and jabbed my fist into his gut which made him cry out in pain. </p>
<p>I grabbed his wrist and held him against the wall before I elbow him in the face. When he didn’t fall I kneed him in the ribcage which made him cry out again before he fell to the floor. I grabbed his machete and went to cut his head off when I hesitated at the sight of a familiar face. </p>
<p>“Sam?” I asked with disbelief as he looked up at me in a mixture of pain and confusion. </p>
<p>I went to say something when running footsteps came up from behind me. I jumped out of the way from the machete that cut through the air at my face. The man wrapped his arms around my waist before he swung me through the air before he slammed me onto the floor. </p>
<p>I cried out in pain as I saw stars which made me shut my eyes tightly for a few moments before I opened them to look at the who towered over me which made a smile come to my face. </p>
<p>“Dean!”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyebrows knitted together before his face brightened up when he realized who I was. </p>
<p>“Y/n.” A cocky smile placed itself on his face before he helped me up from the floor. </p>
<p> “Sorry about elbowing you in the face.” I gave Sam a sheepish smile as I got up and brushed off my clothing. I rubbed the spot on the back of my head that I hit and grimaced slightly from the bump that would soon form. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he laughed as he moved his hand away from his ribs as he came up to me and gave me a hug that I reciprocated. I squeezed him tightly before I pushed him away from him with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I thought you were at Stanford, what are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“It’s a long story.”</p>
<p>“The real question is what are you doing here?” Dean caught my attention and I placed my hands on the back of my hips as I watched him put away his machete.</p>
<p>“I was on a hunt.” I nodded to the dead vampire on the floor that they both looked at before they looked at me with surprise which made me roll my eyes with a scoff. “I’m guessing you were the guys that took out the rest of the nest?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dean watched me as I picked up the two machetes I dropped and handed Sam back his. “Where’s your dad?”</p>
<p>“Back at his house?”</p>
<p>“You mean you’re on a hunt by yourself?”</p>
<p>I tilted my head as I stared at Dean’s concerned face with knitted eyebrows. I had been on many hunts by myself before so why was it surprising to him? I thought for a moment before my eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I never got to tell you, but i started working cases by myself now,” I revealed with pride yet the two brothers seemed to only look at me with concern which made my purse my lips. “I’m like two years younger than Sam, I’m not a kid anymore.”</p>
<p>“This was a vamp nest of six.” Dean pointed out and I scoffed.</p>
<p>“I had a plan.”</p>
<p>“A plan to get yourself killed.”</p>
<p>I shook my head with a chuckle yet Dean stared at me with a serious look that made me sigh before I realized there was something off. I couldn’t place what it was yet there was something hidden behind his eyes that made a small pit form in my stomach. </p>
<p>“We should catch up,” Sam spoke up and I looked to him with a smile. Whatever it was, Dean wouldn’t tell me no matter how much I would pry, so it was best to put it on the back burner for now. “There’s a diner close by.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds awesome.”</p>
<p>We quickly moved out of the house and to the impala. I stood there shocked at how sleek and clean it was, much to Dean’s pride, before I got in. It didn’t take us long to get to the small diner Sam suggested. </p>
<p>I sat next to Dean in the booth seat that we chose in the small yet busy diner. The place had music playing throughout it while patrons chatting underneath it. Families and people who were passing through town sat at the many tables or booths around us. The waitresses hurried around the floor while the kitchen behind the bar busied with orders.</p>
<p>I held a beer bottle in my hand while I looked from Sam to Dean with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“The gates of hell?” I exclaimed as quietly as I could and they nodded which made me hold my face with my hands in shock. “No wonder we didn’t come across each other earlier, you’ve been busy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dean said as he took a sip from his drink and looked at me. “What about you? How many cases have you been doing by yourself?”</p>
<p>“Not many.” I shrugged as I took a long drink from my bottle. “I’m trying to ease myself back into it after a long break.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t have chosen yours if we had known you took it.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m actually glad we ran into each other, I was starting to miss being towered over.”</p>
<p>We chuckled before we talked amongst ourselves. Time seemed to stop being around them again as we told each other hunting stories and they explained everything that they had been doing up until this point, yet it felt like they were leaving a few details out.<br/>
Despite the fact that we could talk for hours more, we had to leave because of how late it was and the diner was closing. I rode in the back of the impala as Dean offered to drive me back to my motel room and continued some of the conversations every once in a while. </p>
<p>“Uh, Dean this isn’t my motel.” I leaned over the front seat and gave him a questionable look along with Sam, as he pulled up in front of a motel that had very few cars in front of it. </p>
<p>“Sam’s feeling really tired and wanted to go to bed,” He said and I looked at Sam who gave him a look of disbelief while I titled my head. “Night Sammy, get in the front Y/n.”</p>
<p>Sam huffed and rolled his eyes as he got out of the car along with me. </p>
<p>‘Night Sam.” I caught him and gave him a quick hug that he reciprocated with a pat on my back. </p>
<p>“Stay in touch.”</p>
<p>I nodded and got into the passenger seat. I watched Sam go into their motel room as Dean drove away down the road towards the one I was staying in. </p>
<p>The silence wasn’t awkward yet it felt like Dean wanted to say something to me. I glanced over at him and saw that he was gripping the steering wheel a little tightly as his fingers tapped it every once in a while.</p>
<p>It was the perfect time to confess to him. We were alone together for the first time since being in high school and we didn’t have a case to work on. There were no parents to interrupt us and I had my feelings finally sorted out.</p>
<p>The break I took from hunting gave me enough time to think. And the more I thought about how many times I felt myself unable to think or breathe around Dean the faster I came to the realization that I loved him. </p>
<p>I had fallen for my childhood friend. </p>
<p>I wanted to say something to him as I looked at him but I couldn’t force the words out of my mouth. If he rejected me, what would I do? Would we grow apart and stop being friends?</p>
<p>“Your dad gave you the car?” I asked and when he nodded I glanced around the cabin of the all too familiar car. There were many memories of riding in the back seat with Sam and Dean as we attempted to keep ourselves from getting in trouble with John. “I heard about what happened...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It was almost two years ago,” Dean mumbled. “I don’t think about it anymore.” </p>
<p>I went to say something but thought against it and instead hummed before going silent. I looked out the window at the few buildings we passed. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as I tried to work up the courage to finally say something. </p>
<p>However, my face and shoulders fell as we pulled up into my motel parking lot. Dean parked next to my car and we both looked at my motel room door before we sighed. </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking me out for dinner,” I smiled and he mirrored me with a nod before I got out of the car. </p>
<p>I scolded myself as I pulled my bag out of the backseat and went up to my door. Maybe this wouldn’t be the last time we saw each other? I could do it at a later time when I had more courage to do. I fumbled with the keys of the motel door and clenched my jaw. </p>
<p>I heard the impala door open and watched as Dean got out of the car with a raised eyebrow. He came up to me confidently as he looked at the ground before he met my eyes. In a flash it seemed like all of his suaveness and confidence flew out the window as he scratched the back of his head. </p>
<p>I waited expectantly as I messed with the keys in my hand. Dean wasn’t making it easy to confess especially now that he stared at me while he stood awkwardly in front of me. </p>
<p>“Dean-”</p>
<p>“Y/n-”</p>
<p>We both chuckled which broke the awkwardness and I gestured for him to continue. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about not keeping in touch with you,” he began and I couldn’t help but smile. “I think I lost your phone number a while back and Dad doesn’t have it written down.”</p>
<p>“Do you have your phone with you now?” I asked and when he pulled out his phone I took it and began to enter my phone number before I stopped. I gave him a playfully suspicious look as he looked at me with confusion. Do I even try to flirt with him? “Smooth way to get a girl’s phone number, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled and he scratched his head before he gave me a look that made my heart skip a beat. His lopsided smile and striking eyes still made my mind race sometimes. </p>
<p>“What can I say, I have charm.”</p>
<p>I laughed and handed him his phone back after I finished, feeling better that he decided to flirt back with me. That had to be a good sign. </p>
<p>“I actually meant to get in contact with you after this hunt,” I started and he looked at me curiously. “Bobby called me a few months back and said that I should call you soon. He sounded pretty serious so I figured I get your phone number from him.”</p>
<p>Dean’s face fell and he cleared his throat as he put his hands in his pockets. He looked away from me out at the road as a rogue car sped by and I felt that pit form again. </p>
<p>“He probably figured we’d want to see you again,” He explained with a shrug and my eyebrows knitted together. “You know how Bobby is and we’ve had our hands full lately.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can help with?” I wondered and when he barely looked at me when he shook his head. I felt my heart fall before I nodded and opened the door to my motel. “Well, I’m always here for you, so don’t be afraid to call for me.”</p>
<p>Dean wrapped his arms around me in a surprise hug that took me off guard. However, I melted into the hug and wrapped my arms around him just as tight. I was safe in his arms, it was home to me to feel him hold me close to him. </p>
<p>This would be a perfect moment to confess to him. If I could just muster up enough courage and air in my lungs to say it, then he would finally know I felt. However, when I felt him rest his chin on top of my head and his arms tighten around me more, I forgot about it completely. </p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>Dean pulled away from me and I went to ask him what was wrong yet he looked at me with one of his smug smirks that made me look at him with disbelief. </p>
<p>“Stay out of trouble.” He teased and I playfully pushed away from him before I picked up my bag. </p>
<p>“You should follow your own advice,” I teased back and he rolled his eyes before he walked back to his car. I felt an emptiness fill me as the reality of us separating again hit me in the face. I gave him a sad smile. “Goodnight Dean. I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>“Night, Y/n.”</p>
<p>I watched him get into the driver seat before he drove away and I entered my motel room. I set my stuff on the floor beside my bed before I fell face down onto the mattress with a sigh. </p>
<p>I’ll be able to confess to him another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had enough motivation to write this but not rewrite it so it might be all over the place. I hope to one day come back and rewrite all of this to make it more refined for your eyes. Anyway, sorry for all the flashbacks, new chapter sometime soon. hope you enjoy this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes opened slowly as I barely managed to lift my head up from my arms. I rested my head against the door as I held my knees close to my body. A yawn escaped my lips as I tried to wake myself up yet my entire body felt weighted down. My joints were too stiff to move and I didn’t have enough energy to even try to position myself more comfortably. </p>
<p>I peered through my puffy eyelids at the empty wall across from me. My head pounded yet I barely paid any attention to it as my foggy mind slowly became clear. </p>
<p>I didn’t want to get up. </p>
<p>I should’ve confessed at that moment. I should’ve said something to him all the other times he died and came back. I never knew if he would come back, that fear always stayed in the back of my mind, but he always did for one reason or another. Yet, I still never said anything to him, it never occurred to me that I would run out of chances. </p>
<p>It was too late now.</p>
<p>I hugged my legs closer to me as I tightened my arms and shut my eyes tight at the thought. He might survive, his death wasn’t set in stone, I had to tell myself that. Dean had survived so much to this point, we’ve all been through so much and we were still here. </p>
<p>Chuck wouldn’t let him live. </p>
<p>I clenched my jaw and managed to place my hand on my forehead. I rubbed my fingertips firmly into my head to try to rid myself of the headache I had before I covered my eyes. I took a deep breath to attempt to calm myself as my heartrate picked up. </p>
<p>What would I do if he died? How would I live without him? The guilt of knowing I could’ve done something would tear me apart. The idea of never seeing or hearing him again, and there being no way for him to come back. I couldn’t live, I wouldn’t and that was the problem. </p>
<p>My hand slapped my forehead a few times while my throat tightened up again. My body shook slightly and the urge to begin banging on the door for some kind of release came again. </p>
<p>I still loved him, that was the problem. </p>
<p>Even after what he did, after he stupidly locked me in my room, I wanted to be beside him again. I wanted to feel his arms around me and I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to support him through his problems and I wanted him to support me through mine. I wanted to properly be in love with him. </p>
<p>I wouldn’t be feeling any of this if I didn’t love him but I didn’t want to stop. </p>
<p>My jaw began to ache as I clenched it tightly. I gripped some of my hair as I shook uncontrollably and I wanted to rip my room apart. ‘</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. </p>
<p>Neither of us got to love each other the way we wanted to. John forced Dean to be a hunter and I followed in my parents footsteps like a fool. We never got the time to stop and fall in love with each other because of destiny’s and the world constantly falling apart. We never got to be in a normal life and any chance we had was gone. </p>
<p>I froze for a moment and let my hand fall from my head. I let my jaw go slack as I opened my eyes and looked at the wall across from my with determination. I let my legs stretch out with a slight grimace while I rolled the stiffness away in my wrists. </p>
<p>“No.” My voice was hoarse from the screaming and crying but I took a deep breath. I glared at the wall before I pushed myself off the floor. </p>
<p>With a grunt I stumbled up from the floor before I stretched out all of my joints and muscles. I rolled my neck and heard a few pops from my shoulders that made me grimace for a few moments. </p>
<p>I turned around to look at the door and shook all of the anger to my limbs as I glared at the dark wood. I placed myself firmly on the floor as I stood close enough to the doorknob while I clenched my fists. In one swift movement I kicked the wood under the doorknob as hard as I could and heard the heard shake. </p>
<p>“We deserve to be in a happy relationship,” I grunted between my teeth as I kicked the door again. Some of the wood split away and I heard a loud crack that fueled the fire in my stomach. </p>
<p>Another kick to the door caused another loud crack to resonate from it and I glanced up at the door’s hinges. It was so close from being kicked open that I felt a surge of determination in me. </p>
<p>“I’m still in love, dammit!” I screamed through my scratchy throat as I reared my foot back and put everything I had into the kick. </p>
<p>The door swung open and broke off from the top hinge causing it to hang lopsided in the air. The chair that had been propped up against the door laid on the floor with two of it’s legs broken off. My chest heaved as I stared out into the hallway and held onto the anger as fresh air hit me. </p>
<p>“You can’t stop me from having my happy ending.”</p>
<p>I yanked my duffle bags up from the floor and stormed out of my room. </p>
<p>I rushed through the bunker, just barely making sure I had everything I needed on my way to the garage, when I stopped in the library. I looked around at the tables and many shelves as I felt a sliver of emptiness fill me at the sight of it. This might be the last time I’d ever see this place again. It had been a good home. </p>
<p>I made my way into the garage and grabbed one of the spare keys to a car that I had stolen a few years ago. It was a good idea I had the thought that we needed a spare car then because this would save me from having to steal a different one. </p>
<p>I tossed my bags into the back seat and jumped into the car before I turned it on. I pulled out my phone and searched through all of the boys contacts to see if any of them had their location on. Luckily Sam forgot to turn it off. </p>
<p>“Wyoming.” I said to myself as I went to Elieen’s contact. It was three in morning so I most likely would be out of her way if she tried to come and stop me. I chose the voice to text and lifted my phone to my mouth. “I’m going after them. You’re welcome to go back to the bunker but I won’t come back without them.”</p>
<p>After the message was sent I tossed my phone on the seat beside me and sped out of the bunker into the night. </p>
<p>The drive to Wyoming was going to be a long one but I had enough energy from sleep and spite to last me. I glared at the road in front of me as the hum of the car and the lack of other passengers lulled me into my thoughts.</p>
<p>I automatically turned the radio on to the old rock station to fill the silence. My heart ached as the song played out quietly from the speakers and I gripped the steering wheel tighter before I took a deep breath. </p>
<p>I pressed down on the gas and watched the empty asphalt road pass underneath the car in a blur. I forced the thoughts out of my brain and focused on the road instead of the music or the hum of the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suspect there will only be two more chapters after this one. Hopefully I can get them here soon. I hope you guys liked this one and have enjoyed this so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late morning sun hit my skin through the windshield and driver side window. I drove down an empty road with nothing beside me other than wide grassy fields that Wyoming was known for. The grass swayed in the wind gently before I sped by which was the only movement I saw on the flat horizon. </p><p>A drive through the empty country like this would calm me. I’d be dozing off or asleep as the world went by in a blur with nothing either than the clouds to look at and imagine what they could resemble. The beauty of the land would put me at ease. </p><p>However, I was far from being at peace. My hands gripped the steering wheel so tight it made my knuckles white and I barely noticed how tight I had my jaw clenched. I had been doing this almost the whole drive and if I stopped now I’m sure the ache would become annoying. I had to pull myself out of the tunnel vision I had fallen into to avoid any kind of accident even if the roads were empty. </p><p>He was going to get it. </p><p>A twelve hour drive was more than enough time to gather my thoughts and come up with a coherent idea to deal with Dean and what he did. An earful would get my point across. Telling him how he made me feel and how stupid his idea was would hopefully get into his head that he can’t do that. </p><p>After that, I’m not sure what would happen. </p><p>Dean had confessed to me and didn’t give me a chance to confess to him. Did he think I didn’t feel the same way because of that? A pit formed in my stomach as I sat up straighter and leaned over the wheel slightly. I drew a shaky breath as I readjusted my grip on the wheel. I had to confess to him. </p><p>My eyes were glued to the road in front of me as I glanced to the small dot on the other side of the road that seemed like years away from me. I had driven by many cars on my way to Wyoming and the millisecond of seeing another living being calmed some of my thoughts of the world ending. </p><p>I had to be getting closer to where they were. I only had a few hours left before I could start my search for living people and not dead bodies. Hopefully I wasn’t too late. <br/>I glanced at the black car that came closer into view without much thought before we sped past each other in a blur. However as the car passed I realized it was the impala and I did a double take but we were already far from each other. </p><p>I slammed hard on the breaks and the car’s tires squealed loudly as it came to a stop. I jerked forward and held tightly onto the steering wheel for a moment. My heart thumped in my chest and I took a deep breath to calm my shaky body. I wasted no time to yank the keys out of the ignition and jump out of the car onto the road.</p><p>The chill air nipped my skin as I walked out into the middle of the road to get a better look at the impala. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the sun as I squinted at the car that stood a good distance away from me. </p><p>The driver side of the door opened and someone stepped out of the car before they were followed by the other passengers. There were three of them yet I couldn’t tell who was who. </p><p>My chest heaved up and down before I took a sharp breath in. despite my shaky legs I walked forward towards the car. My heart moved to my ears and the hardness of the road rippled into my legs with each step I took. The driver walked towards me from the impala before they stopped. </p><p>It had to be him. It had to be Dean.</p><p>I could feel my knees wobble as I forced myself to keep moving. What would I do if it wasn’t him? I had to be realistic with myself that there was a possibility it wasn’t him. I had to face that. </p><p>The figures became more discernible and my heart stopped along with my feet. My arms fell limply to my side as I stared frozen in place before I took in a sharp breath. </p><p>“Jesus Christ.”</p><p>My feet carried me into a sprint before I could even think. The sick feeling left me as the air opened up my lungs and I ran faster than I ever had before.</p><p>I didn’t slow down as I came up to Dean and aggressively pulled him down into a tight hug that made us sway in place as we tried to keep our footing. I let out a relieved sigh from the breath I had been holding as a few tears came to my eyes. I held his head close to me as I stared up at the sky until he wrapped his arms around me protectively. My eyes closed and all of the anger I had disappeared when he began to stroke my hair gently. </p><p>“You’re alive.” My voice cracked and I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again either,” he chuckled lightly and I couldn’t help but scoff along with him before I looked back up at the blue sky. </p><p>“Don’t ever do that to me again.”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise. I’m sorry.”</p><p>I smiled and took a deep breath before I laid my head against his shoulder. I held him closer to me as I stroked his hair gently and closed my eyes again. His arms felt like home. They were safe and full of love. </p><p>My eyes widened and I pulled away from him. I quickly wiped the few tears I had in my eyes and gripped his shirt tightly before I looked into his eyes. </p><p>A swirl of different emotions were hidden within them yet when he looked at me they were soft and loving. For once he had a patient look on his face and in his eyes as he waited for me to speak. </p><p>I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Sam and Cas rushed up to us. I blew air through my nose and closed my eyes before a relieved smile stretched across my face as I let go of Dean. </p><p>“You’re both okay.” I quickly pulled them both into a tight hug. They held me back with the same desperation that Dean had and I under how tense we all had been. My eyes widened and I pulled away from them as I looked around us. “Where’s Jack?”</p><p>“Jack is God now,” Cas explained with a proud smile and my mouth fell open with disbelief as I made sure they weren’t pulling my leg. </p><p>“Jack decided that it would’ve been better if he stayed in heaven rather than with us,” Sam assed and my heart ached for a moment as a sad smile placed itself on my face.</p><p>“I’m Jack will be a better God than Chuck,” I said proudly as I glanced at the sky before my face fell and my eyebrows knitted together. “What did you do with Chuck?”</p><p>Sam and Cas took a moment to answer as they shuffled in their spots before I looked to Dean who took a deep breath and sighed. </p><p>“We didn’t kill him,” he began and I gave him a questionably look. “He doesn’t have his powers, he’s just a regular guy. He can’t hurt us anymore.”</p><p>I nodded and crossed my arms. I let my mind imagine what sorry state Chuck was in and for a moment it almost made me smile before I looked down at the road. I took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh that took away the heavy weight that had been settled on my chest for years now. </p><p>A gust of wind blew by and the grass shook along with it. The silence of the empty road and grassy fields blanketed us as we didn’t say a word for a few minutes.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>We all looked at each other with uncertain glances. I could tell easily that we were all feeling the same emptiness that the heavy weight had left yet none of us wanted to admit it, despite that it was over. </p><p>We had won. </p><p>“We live,” Dean said after a few more moments of silence. His eyes scanned the horizon around us with a nod before he looked at me with tired eyes. “We can go home.”</p><p> Home,” Sam repeated with a chuckle as he looked to his feet with a confused yet relieved smile. “I never would’ve thought we’d get a place to call that.”<br/>I scoffed and nodded with agreement as I let my arms fall to my sides. </p><p>“I’ll stay here for a little longer,” Cas said with a small smile and I tilted my head. “I want to spend time with you all before I go back to heaven.”</p><p>“Stay as long as you want Cas,” Dean offered and I nodded along with him and gave Cas a friendly smile. </p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Cas walked towards the impala and Sam followed him after he gave me a smirk which made me roll my eyes. I watched as they got into the impala and I looked to Dean. </p><p>“I’ll follow you back to the bunker.” I gestured to the spare car with my head and he nodded before we walked apart from each other. I stopped and quickly turned around. “Dean!”</p><p>I watched as he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look. I took a deep breath and fidgeted with the keys in my hands. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I scoffed and gave him a smile before I jogged back to my car. The weight of my confession left my shoulders as I got into the car and turned it on. </p><p>I couldn’t wait to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this chapter. This ways the only scenario that made sense and didn't end in angst which isn't the point of the fic (not entirely lol) so I'm sorry if it doesn't come up to your expectations. Anyway, next chapter will be the last chapter. Should be here soon so keep an eye out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present time...</em>
</p><p>I fidgeted with the golden ring that hugged my ring finger as I pulled myself away from my thoughts. A light breeze hot me and a content sigh left my mouth as my hands fell to my side before I studied the area around me. </p><p>The early evening sun peered through the leaves on the trees that surrounded the small gas station. The blue sky had become a few shades darker and the clouds had been stretched into thin wisps. My back leaned against the parked impala as gas pumped into it which gave us the perfect opportunity to stretch our legs. </p><p>The gas station was small but cars steadily pulled in and out of the parking lot. I watched them come and go while I waited for Dean to return which gave me a lot of time to watch. Luckily they were too busy going on with their busy lives they didn’t notice me, especially when I would zone out. </p><p>They were just normal people going through their normal lives, just like it always should be. </p><p>“You doing okay?” </p><p>I pulled myself away from a group of teenagers and looked to Dean. I watched as he looked over his car before looking at me patiently. </p><p>“Yeah, just lost in thought.” I assured him as I took the gas pump out and made sure everything was in order before I got into the car. When he got in beside me and turned the car on, I took one last look at the gas station before sending him a quick smile. “How far away are we?”</p><p>“About forty-five minutes, maybe an hour away.”</p><p>“Just in time for dinner. Can’t wait to see their new house.”</p><p>Dean nodded and pulled out of the gas station before he turned the radio on again. Old rock songs played softly from the speakers and we sat back in our seats. He stared out of the windshield at the road with content and I looked back out the passenger side window. </p><p>I jumped slightly when I felt Dean take my hand and I turned back to watch with raised eyebrows. He didn’t look away from the road as his thumb caressed my knuckles before he began to play with my ring which made me snort. </p><p>“You have your own, you know,” I teased and when he sent me a playful glare I couldn’t help but smile wider. </p><p>“I’m driving,” he pointed and I rolled my eyes but didn’t take my hand away from his. </p><p>“You’re looking at me instead of the road.”</p><p>Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes before he looked back at the road with a fake scowl. He brought my hand up to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss before I intertwined my fingers with his which made his eyes soften. Our hands fell to the seat beside us and he continued to play with my ring. </p><p>It had been four years since we had gotten married. We celebrated our anniversary a week ago and now we were taking a small vacation from work. Sometimes I couldn’t believe we had come this far and that it was only five years ago that the world would have ended. </p><p>We finally got our retirement from hunting and with a good person that we can trust in high places, it seemed that we would get to stay this way. </p><p>“Are you sure Miracle will be okay for a few days?” I wondered with knitted eyebrows and Dean sent me a hesitant look before he shrugged. </p><p>“I trust that our neighbors will take good care of him.” He explained before he sat up straighter in his seat. “Or there might be a problem.”</p><p>I scoffed and looked back out the window. </p><p>The sun began to hang low in the sky as houses slowly appeared on either side of the road. The houses varied in sizes and were spread out from each other to give each house a big backyard full of green grass. A suburb like this was reminiscent of years of hunting monsters that ripped apart small towns that made it just a little harder to breathe. </p><p>I sat up straight in my seat and took a deep breath as I pulled my hand away from Dean’s. I kept my eyes trained on the houses in front of us and pushed away any thoughts as the car pulled into the driveway of a house. </p><p>The white paint had chipped away from weathering but it seemed to be in good shape. A flower bed sat in front of the house full of healthy looking flowers. It had a small front yard and a gravel driveway that led into the one car garage. </p><p>The garage door was opened but where a car would be was just an empty space. The walls of the garage were lined with tools and boxes for storage. </p><p>Dean turned the cart off and we sat in the car for a moment looking over the house. I glanced at him and watched as he looked it over with a similar look that a dad would have when he was deep in thought. </p><p>“It’s a nice place.” I tested the waters and waited for his reaction. When he nodded with a proud look on his face that made me playfully slap his arm before I got out of the car. “You’re not his dad.”</p><p>“Hey, I raised him.” He reminded me and I shook my head as I opened the trunk on the impala.</p><p>A glanced at the white paint under the hood as I pulled out our bags and at the slightly raised floor of the trunk. Five years was more than long enough to get rid of everything from the past but neither Dean or I seemed to be able to get rid of the trunk. </p><p>Dean shut the trunk and placed a hand on my shoulder with a quick understanding look before he walked towards the front door.</p><p>I followed after him and shook my body to make the thoughts go away before I smiled at the thought of the evening we had ahead of us. </p><p>Dean had barely knocked on the door when it swung open causing us to jump back in surprise. However, Sam’s beaming face made a smile stretch across my face as he stared at his brother in awe. </p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Heya, Sammy.”</p><p>Despite that it had only been six months since we had last seen each other in person and only a day since we had talked over the phone, they hugged each other tight as if it had been years. The hug lasted long until Dean broke away with a grin on his face as he glanced into the house. </p><p>“Not bad for an ex hunter,” he complimented and Sam chuckled as he stepped out the way and let us through. </p><p>“It’s home.” Sam pulled me into a hug before I walked in. He lifted me up from the ground a little bit and I couldn’t help but chuckle as I hugged him back. “How was the drive here?”</p><p>“Smooth sailing. My baby still has it in her.”</p><p>When Sam put me down I walked in and watched him shut the door before I looked around. </p><p>The inside was simple and I wouldn’t have expected anything else from Sam and Eileen. A glass door stood at the back of the living room which led out to their backyard and let in the golden rays from the sun. There were a few plants around the house and barely any paintings on the walls yet the room didn’t look bare. The living room itself had a few places to sit, a TV, and a coffee table and my eyebrows knitted together when I saw someone sitting on the couch before they turned around to look at us. </p><p>“Hello Dean, Y/n.” Cas greeted as he stood up and walked around the couch. </p><p>Cas!” My eyes widened and my mouth fell in awe before I rushed over to him. I hugged him tightly and he reciprocated my hug immediately while he gave my back a few pats. “It’s been forever, how have you been?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He smiled when we pulled away from each other and brought Dean into a tight hug as well. They pulled away from each other and he looked at all of us with bright eyes that made him look younger. “I’m much better now that Sam invited me over for dinner.”</p><p>“You can always drop by our house anytime you feel like it,” Dean said and I nodded along with him. Especially now that you got your wings back.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you Dean.”</p><p>“I’ll show you the spare room.” Sam cleared his throat and gestured down the hall. I went to follow him when Dean slipped my bag off of my shoulder and gave me a smirk that made me raise an eyebrow. “Do you mind setting the table?”</p><p>“No.” I chuckled and watched as they walked down the hall. </p><p>I entered the kitchen and looked around at the small room. It looked old but the smell of delicious food and spices caught my attention which made my mouth water. The stove had a few pots sitting on top of it while something cooked within the oven which I had to restrain myself from looking in as I searched around the cabinets for the plates. </p><p>Cas walked in behind me and searched around the kitchen drawers with me as I eyed the food every so often. </p><p>“How are things up in heaven?” I asked as I pulled out all of the plates we needed and set them gently on the counter. Before I could react, Cas set a handful of silverware on top of the plates and took the stack in the dining room which sat right beside the kitchen. </p><p>“It’s not perfect,” Cas answered as he began to set out plates on the placemats. I Followed behind him and put the silverware beside the plates. He had a calm look on his face when he looked up at me as he finished. “But that’s okay.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He asked for me to sit while he went to find napkins and I watched him for a few moments before my eyes wandered around the dining room. </p><p>The wooden table was big enough for everyone to sit at, despite that a few of the chairs didn’t belong to the table. A few family photos hung on the green walls that caught my eyes and I stared at them in thought. </p><p>Some of the photos had been taken over when the boys were children while others had been taken over ten years ago, but the ones that caught my eye were the most recent ones. They were special to Sam and his family and in the photos he looked happier than when we used to be at the bunker. It had only been five years yet it seemed like it was yesterday…</p><p>“Damn that smells good.” Dean walked into the kitchen and pulled me out my thoughts. I watched as he peered into the food that sat on the stove before Sam shooed him away which made him playfully glare at his younger brother. He grabbed two glasses and filled them up with water. “Where’d you learn how to cook?”</p><p> </p><p>“From some asshat.” Sam shrugged before he chuckled as Dean elbowed him when he walked by which made me chuckle. </p><p>Dean sat beside me and handed me the other glass of water before he took a sip of his. I watched as he glanced up at the photos across from us before he looked at me for a moment. He didn’t say anything as he leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips that made my heart swell. </p><p>I opened my mouth to say something when the front door opened and the sound of quick feet raced through the house.</p><p>“There they are,” Sam announced as he began to set the food at the table along with Cas. </p><p>A little boy with dark hair pushed past them both and jumped at Dean to pull him into a hug which made Dean laugh. </p><p>“Hey there kiddo!” Dean gave him a quick hug before he watched as the kid went on to me. </p><p>“How are you?” I asked as I barely got a hug in before he jumped away from me and moved onto Cas which made me giggle. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>When he pulled away from Cas he sat down beside the angel and watched as Sam brought in the last of the food while Eileen came into the kitchen with a grocery bag.<br/>“No hug for me?” Sam asked  while he held his arms out expectantly but his son didn’t move from his seat.</p><p>“No, you were here when we left.”</p><p>I hid my smile behind my hand as Dean let himself laugh out loud. </p><p>Sam laughed along however and gave his son a quick kiss on the head before he looked back at Eileen. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he took a seat at the end of the table. </p><p>“I’m glad you all could make it,” Elieen greeted us with a smile as she pulled me into a hug on her way to her seat. </p><p>We wasted no time to dig into the food and began to talk. There wasn’t a dull moment at the table as we laughed and spoke about everyday things. It was a normal dinner with a home cooked meal, not something from a dive bar. The whole time I could feel a presence with us and I glanced up at the ceiling before to give a small toast before I ended my dinner. </p><p>After we all had finished, we moved to the backyard where the sun had begun to set. The warm summer heat blanketed us while an occasional breeze flew past us. Lightning bugs flickered up in the air as Dean, Cas, and Sam attempted to catch some with the boy. </p><p>I sat on the back porch on a bench with Eileen and watched as Dean caught a few lightning bugs for the kid to see which made my chest warm. </p><p>“Have you thought about having kids?” Eileen asked curiously and my eyebrows raised as I looked at her. I titled my head and shrugged as I thought for a moment. </p><p>“Dean and I haven’t really talked about it,” I explained and she nodded with an understanding smile on her face. “We’ve been busy with work and life that we haven’t had the time to really.”</p><p>“You don’t have to have kids,” Eileen pointed out and I nodded before I looked back at the boys calmly. “Dean would be a good dad.”<br/>Dean stood up from kneeling beside the boy and let Sam take over before he looked up at me. We stared at each other for a moment before he waved at me which brought a smile to my face as I waved back. </p><p>He was a natural with kids and I couldn’t lie that it made me love him even more. So why hadn’t we talked about wanting to have any before?</p><p> </p><p>“He would be.” I agreed as my hand fell to my lap when he looked away from me. </p><p>The house had been so loud during the evening that now when everyone had gone to bed the quietness felt out of place. I stared into the darkness of the spare bedroom and leaned into the mattress as Dean’s arms laid across my waist from behind. I listened to the distant crickets outside and the creaking of the house as I tried to determine what time it was without looking at my phone. </p><p>“Dean?” I whispered into the darkness after I took a deep breath. </p><p>I hadn’t expected him to answer so when he hummed a quiet response my eyes widened. I moved my hand on top of his and interlocked our fingers which he accepted as I tried to come up with what I wanted to say. </p><p>“Do you want kids?” I asked gently and waited for him to answer. I heard him take a deep breath but it took him a while to answer. I rolled over and looked at him through the darkness to see that he was in deep thought. </p><p>“We have steady jobs, we’d need to get a bigger house but that shouldn’t be too hard,” He whispered and I hummed. “I’m not against having any, are you?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>We both went silent and stared at each other. I took my hand away from his and placed it on his cheek where I caressed his stubble. I watched as he leaned into my hand and his eyes closed as he let out a long sigh while he placed his hand over top of mine. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re talking about having kids and visiting relatives.” I whispered in disbelief and Dean opened his eyes. </p><p>“I can’t believe it sometimes either,” he mumbled before he leaned over and pulled me into a tender kiss that I greatly melted into. “But I’m happy it’s this way.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement as he pulled away and snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady breathing as one of his hands massaged my low back. </p><p>“You know, if you want to have a kid we can make that happen now.”</p><p>I snorted which made me smack my hand over my mouth as I pushed away from him with a playful glare. He chuckled as he pulled me back into a firm hug that I couldn’t move out from.</p><p>Dean gave me a few kisses around my face and neck which made me giggle before he hovered over top of me with an amused smile. </p><p>“Maybe we should talk about that more before we try,” I suggested and he nodded before he fell back beside me with a yawn. He kept me close as I rolled over to look at him while I brought the cover back up to our shoulders. </p><p>“I’m too tired anyway.”</p><p>I yawned in agreement and shut my eyes once more as I helped his arms over me. </p><p>“I love you,” I whispered as I felt myself fall asleep. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's finished! I'm so sorry this took forever to get done so much life stuff came up but I hope you liked all of this that I put out for you! I have more fanfic ideas so I f you like my work check every once in a while maybe. Anyway, thank you for staying here until the end, I hope you like the rewrite.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to write a multi chapter rewrite of the Supernatural ending as a reader insert because that's all I'm good at. If you enjoy this make sure to check out the Destiel fanfic I made in my other Supernatural collection on my page.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>